Amor
by Yukii
Summary: Los youkos no pueden amar – y tampoco lo pueden hacer los demonios de fuego. Y, no importa lo que uno quiera creer, nunca lo harán. Oneshot. [Kurama&Hiei implícito]. Autora: Ouvalyrin.


Después de más tiempo del previsto, regreso con una nueva traducción. Creedme, no tenía pensado desaparecer tanto tiempo... pero bueno, supongo que soy como la lluvia, y como ha habido un poco de sequía... :P

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SÓLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SÓLO TRADUZCO.

¡Disfrutad con la lectura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AMOR**

(Love)

Autora: Ouvalyrin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos ellos – el Reikai Tantei, es decir – están seguros de que Hiei y yo somos una pareja, y si uno se guía por los criterios humanos, supongo que lo somos.

Aparece en mi ventana, yo le doy su querida 'nieve dulce' si la tengo a mano – cosa que siempre tengo – y hablamos, y planeamos cosas que ninguno de los dos puede – o podrá – llevar a cabo mientras estemos bajo el ojo vigilante de Koenma. Follamos a veces, pero ambos entendemos que esto no significa _nada_, y que eso es todo lo que siempre será.

Creo que el término humano es... ah, 'amigos con derecho a roce'. Somos compañeros, y eso es todo lo que seremos siempre.

No soy completamente humano, aunque mi cuerpo sí lo es. Mi mente es – y siempre lo será – la de Youko Kurama y nada cambiará eso. Yo... siento_ cariño_ por Shiori, porque le debo eso como mínimo, y ella me quiere, de aquel extraño y efímero modo como quieren los humanos, ése que nunca entenderé.

Pero yo no la quiero.

Soy un demonio, un _youko_, y en mi relativamente larga vida, fui uno de los más crueles que hubieron – hay. Porque huyera hacia el Ningenkai y tomara residencia en el cuerpo de un niño moribundo no significa que sea humano, que sienta amor, tan sólo que tengo otro papel que interpretar, otra máscara que crear.

Moriría por las personas con las que trabajo – los otros Reikai Tantei – si fuera necesario, pero sólo porque tengo otro cuerpo, y yo soy Youko Kurama y nunca voy a morir.

'Shuuichi' nunca ha existido, nunca existirá, porque yo soy Youko Kurama, y Shuuichi, y cualquier nombre por el que quieras llamarme.

Y no importa cuánto uno intente negarlo, es la verdad.

·

Un ladrón nunca debe mentirse a sí mismo. Puede hacerlo a los demás, pero nunca a sí mismo. El orgullo va antes que la caída, dice el refrán, y mentir es tener un orgullo falso. Es peligroso hacerlo, y cuando lo hace, cree que es invencible, y haciendo eso, morirá.

·

Había una vez, en una tierra muy lejana, allí vivía un youko. Era hermoso como la luna, con los ojos como el sol, y todos quienes le veían caían bajo su hechizo. ¿Cómo podían no hacerlo? Era un seductor y único macho, con un pelo que capturaba las estrellas en sus brillantes y plateadas hebras, su piel del mismo color que la nieve y las rosas blancas, más extraño de lo que nadie en el Makai se creería, la tentación que representaba era imposible de resistir.

Aunque nunca nadie lo intentó.

Rodeado de gente que caía presa por tan sólo una de sus sonrisas que hacían que el corazón se detuviera, demonios que alababan su belleza y le veneraban por ello, era lógico que el youko se volviera vanidoso.

La vanidad y el orgullo van juntos, y aunque él conoció a otro, con un pelo que tejía la noche a través de él, quien le advirtió sobre tal necedad, el youko ignoró el consejo.

El oscuro y el youko se hicieron amigos, luego amantes, corriendo juntos a través de la noche como ladrones. Y el youko empezó a amar, simplemente porque el otro estaba allí, y eran amigos, si alguien podía llamarles tal cosa.

El youko y su amante corrían riendo, joyas y artefactos antiguos que les eran inútiles sujetos entre sus manos. Era perfecto, y los dos se regocijaban en la emoción del asalto, sintiendo la sangre palpitando en sus venas, el constante ritmo de sus pies contra la tierra.

Fue tan sólo un disparo – _un_ _disparo afortunado_ y el oscuro cayó al suelo, con un grito sofocado, la sangre de su vida derramándose sobre la tierra. Había vuelto atrás, intentando recoger el colgante que yacía en el suelo, habiéndose deslizado de su cuello de algún modo.

_Un disparo afortunado_.

Eso fue todo lo que bastó para que el mundo del youko se desmoronara a su alrededor.

Lo perdió todo ese día, y al mismo tiempo, lo consiguió todo.

·

_Sólo en la muerte puede uno alcanzar la verdadera inmortalidad..._

·

Nunca me creí eso. Un estúpido y vanidoso youko es lo que soy, temo a la muerte con una extraña intensidad, pero la anhelo; muerto, me encontraré con Kuronue una vez más.

Le echo de menos. Kuronue. La Quimera quien fue lo más cercano a la amistad o al amor que jamás sentiré. Y es extraño, porque a veces, Hiei se parece a él, y yo puedo engañarme a mí mismo creyendo que Kuronue está vivo otra vez...

No sé qué siento – sentía – por Kuronue. Hiei no es más fácil de clasificar, pero... le tengo conmigo, y a veces me despierto junto a él por la mañana, y eso ya me basta.

Supongo que me estoy volviendo sentimental, viviendo en el Ningenkai. No es algo bueno, ya que este cuerpo envejecerá, y 'Shuuichi' morirá, y el youko deberá regresar al Makai.

Echo de menos mi vida allí. Era _libre_, indiferente a los problemas de ser un hijo obediente, el perfecto estudiante... el Youko los habría matado a todos ellos por atreverse a _suponer_ que él era eso.

Hiei tiene razón al llamarme zorro idiota – porque eso es lo que soy.

¿Qué clase de youko lloraría la muerte de alguien?

--.--.--

Soy el Niño Prohibido. Me pregunto si ha habido alguno antes de mí, o si habrá alguno después de mí, por qué me prohibieron, me maldijeron como el Niño Prohibido, además de por lo evidente.

Me pregunto por qué permanezco con el zorro, por qué aguanto sus extraños caprichos y sus sonrisas burlonas. Soy Hiei, y no necesito a nadie.

Yukina... Yukina es diferente, y no la pondré en la misma categoría que el zorro.

Al zorro le gusta reír, le gusta gastar bromas, le gusta robar. Puedo ver sus ojos revolotear cuando entra en una habitación, ya estimando el valor y el precio de los objetos que le rodean. Veo sus manos moviéndose nerviosamente mientras ansían coger algo, meterlo en su bolsillo, reírse de ello conmigo, felicitarse a sí mismo por una exitosa misión.

Hn. Me gusta pensar que estoy por encima de estas cosas, pero la verdad es que disfruto observándole deleitarse por una joya, sus labios curvarse en una reservada, pequeña sonrisa, el rostro bañado con un entusiasta resplandor.

Pero no le amo – y mataré a cualquiera que diga que sí, porque no es verdad. Tengo el privilegio de tomar una apreciación puramente estética sobre el modo en cómo su pelo cae como un río de sangre sobre sus hombros, sus ojos duros y fríos como esmeraldas,. ¿o no lo tengo?

Hn. Estúpido zorro.

Es el más vanidoso que existe, y orgulloso, el demonio más orgulloso contra el que alguna vez he tenido la desgracia de luchar. Es también un maravilloso actor, sabiendo todo lo que hay que hacer y todo lo que hay que decir en el momento perfecto, y los otros... bueno, son _humanos_. Pero había esperado más de Yuusuke...

Es extraño, cómo una sonrisa en el momento adecuado y unos cuantos comentarios dulces pueden engañar a esos humanos tan fácilmente. ¿De verdad creen que Kurama ya no es el Youko?. ¿Que él _siente amor_?

Él no es nada diferente de lo que yo soy, tan sólo más hermoso, ocultando su verdadera personalidad debajo de numerosas capas. Destruye una máscara, sólo para dar con otra. Es frustrante, y casi podría compadecerme.

De alguna manera, sus máscaras son mejores que las mías. El Reikai Tantei – ellos nunca olvidan que yo soy peligroso. Pero en cuanto a Kurama...

Él es de quien se fían, en el que confían, quien haría cualquier cosa por todos ellos, sin importar lo que costara.

Él es quien los abandonaría a todos ellos, si fuera necesario. Se preocupa por ellos, supongo - ¿por qué sino seguiría luchando después de que su castigo terminara? – Pero ir tan lejos como para arriesgar su vida - ¿sus dos vidas? No creo que hiciera eso.

Kurama es el Youko, y todo el mundo sabe que los youkos sólo se preocupan de sí mismos.

--.--.--

_No entiendo_

_Este sentimiento que me describes_

_¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?_

_¿Cuán poderoso podría ser?_

_Tan sólo es una palabra de cuatro letras_

_Tan diminuta y tan pequeña_

_Aún así provocó que hasta la más poderosa_

_de las naciones cayera._

--.--.--


End file.
